Bewaafa
by The Mystery Princess
Summary: Duniya ke sabse badi galti bewaafai hoti hain...
1. Chapter 1

A gunshot echoed in the lonely lane...

Another nextly...

Third after that...

An injured person screamed in pain...the two men,who had captived his arms in a tight grip,now released them...he fell down on the floor with a thud...

A tear drop fell from his eyes...in extreme pain...not physical but mental...

The shooter,with a cruel smile on face,was enjoying his condition...he looked towards the smiling face of the person standing beside him...he put the gun in his coat pocket and said in a cheerful tone...

Shooter: tch tch tch!...itna bada businessman hain tu...

Person standing beside him: nahin bhai...yeh to businessman tha...ab thoda hi hain...iska pura jayedad aur karbaar to humare kabjee mein hain...bechara ab kisi bheekhari se kam nahin hain...

Shooter: haan...aaj ise pata chala hain ki ******** se takdane ka anjaan kya hota hain!...s*** aaya tha mujhse takkar lene...kaat diya na parr...

The person beside him i.e. His brother did not speak anything...he only looked at the lying person,who was looking at them with angry yet painful yet shocked eyes...

The shooter looked at him and noticed his gaze...and said in angry tone...

Shooter: aye kya dekh raha hain aisa aankhe phad phadke?...bhai hain woh mera...agar uske taraf koi nazar uthake dekhega to main uske aankhe nikal lunga...

They marched out from the lane,with loud laugh...none noticed the teary eyes of the lying injured person who was looking towards them...

* * *

Both the siblings sat in their car and their driver started the car...the shooter turned on the AC of the car and sat relaxly...his brother only looked towards the lane which they left and closed the window...His brother i.e. The shooter said...

Shooter: aaj bohot dino baad mujhe chayn mila...aakhir kar hum apna badla lene mein kaabil ho hi gaye...

His brother: hmmmm...

Shooter: aaj raat to mujhe chayn ki neend aayega...bohot dino baad...

His brother: hmmmmm...

Shooter: aaj humare jeet ke khushi mein ghar mein ek shaandaar party dene ka plan hain mera...kaisa rahega?...

His brother: hmmmm...

Shooter(in irritated tone): kya hmmmmm hmmmm kiye jaa rahe ho kab se?...kuch bolo bhi?...

His brother: nahin kuch nahin...main thoda thak gaya hu...rest chahiye mujhe...

Shoother: rest hi to lenge aaj hum bhai...apne dushman ko humesha ke liye sula jo diya hain aaj hum dono...kyun?

His brother did not answer...he just leant against the seat and closed his eyes...his brother began to ruffle his head...

* * *

BREAKING NEWS!...

AAJ KA KHAS KHABAR!...

Abhi abhi sutro ke dwara pata chala hain ki Mumbai ke mashoor businessman Mr. Abhijeet Srivastav ko shahar ke ek sunsan lane mein ghayal halat mein paya gaya hain...he was brutally shot thrice in his vital parts...ek chwal ke ladke ne unhe us halat mein dekhke police ko khabar kiya hain...police ne Mr. Abhijeet ko City Hospital mein admit kiya hain...according to City Hospital Authority...unke condition bohot hi kharab hain...

* * *

Abhijeet was lying on the operation table with closed eyes...he was neither unconsicous nor semi conscious...The doctors had not dared to take the risk of giving sedatives to him...due to his super critical condition...

The main surgeon was trying his best to pull out the bullet,pierced too near his heart,with his forceps...it was a much painful procedure...but Abhijeet was feeling no pain as his mental pain was too extreme...

Some tears were creeping in his eyes...and one drop fell from his eyes...some lines echoed in his mind...

_**Main hoon na yaar...just**_**_ Relax..._**

**_Main tujhe chodke kabhi bhi nahin jaunga yaar..._**

**_Tere bina mera hain hi kaun bol?..._**

**_Pakkawala promise yaar..._**

He closed his eyes and again a drop fell down from his eyes...a teary whisper came out from his mouth as...

Abhijeet: Daya!...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

_**kisne shoot kiya Abhijeet ko?...aur kyun?...kyun Daya ko yaad kar raha hain Abhijeet?...kya bach payega woh?...janne ke liye stay tuned...**_

* * *

This is a short duo story...chapters will be short due to lack of time...shall I continue?...

Next will be after 30 reviews...

* * *

_I am missing my deary guest reviewers in YEH WAADA RAHA and MERE DUNIYA HAIN TUJH MEIN KAHIN...kahan ho aaplog?...chapters pasand nahin aa raha kya?...:-(_

* * *

please read and review...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita...


	2. Chapter 2

Both the brothers entered their house i.e. Abhijeet's house...the shooter went to a photograph,hanging on the wall and remained starred towards it...a drop of tears fell from his eyes and a 2painful whisper came out from his mouth as...

Shooter: Anjali!...

He remained starred towards her photograph and whispered...

Shooter: tu kahan chali gayi mere behen...kya tujhe ek baar bhi apne is bhai ka khayal nahin aaya?...ek baar bhi nahin sochi ki hum tere bina kaise rahenge?...hum dono bade bhai ke ek lauti ladli choti behen thi na tu?...phir bhi hume chodke chali gayi?...Anjali please wapas aaja mere behen...please...

His brother silently came near him,put his hand on his shoulder and said...

Brother: bhaiya aaj bhi aap ro rahe hain?...Anjali ke khudkhushi ka badla to hum aaj us Abhijeet ko marke le liye na?...phir kyun ro rahe hain aap?...

Shooter: janta hu **_Daya _**par mera dil nahin maan raha hain...bohot hi utavalapan mehsoos kar raha hu main aaj...

At that moment...a voice from the doorstep disturbed their conversation...

Voice: jab kisi begunaah ko bina wajah itne bade saza doge to utavalepan ke siwa aur kya mehsoos karoge tum dono?...Daya aur Daksh...main kabhi sapne mein bhi nahin soch sakti thi ki tum dono waisa karoge...

Daksh(in rude tone): bas Vidya mausi...bar bar us Abhijeet ko begunaah kehna bandh kijiye aap...uske wajah se hi aaj Anjali humare beech nahin rahi...agar woh Anjali ko dhokha deke us Pooja se shadi na karta to aaj Anjali humare beech hoti...

Vidya: to is mein Anjali ka bhi galti hain...

Daksh(in angry tone): bas mausi...main apne behen ke khilaaf ek aur shabd bardash nahin karunga...niche mehmaan aate hi honge...main jaa raha hu...aur ek baat kaan kholke sun lijiye...Anjali mera behen thi...she could be never wrong...

Daksh left in angry steps...Vidya turned to Daya and said...

Vidya: tumhe main kuch nahin kahunga Daya...tum to aaj bewaafai ke sare hadd hi par kar chuke ho...arey Abhijeet ne tumhe anath,beghar aur besahara manke tumhe apna P.A. Ka job diya tha...tumhe apna nauker se apna best friend banaya aur tumne uska usi vishwas ka faida uthake uski sari property aur business power of attorny ke zariye apne bhai ke naam pe transfer karwa liye?...wah! Daya wah!...shabbash!...Mir Jafar ko bhi tumhare is bewaafai ke saamne haar manna padega...shabbash!...

Daya: mausi Abhijeet ke wajah se hi Anjali ne suicide ki thi...mat bhoolna...mere liye mere behen Abhijeet ke dosti se upar hain...agar woh uske pyaar ko na thukdata to aaj woh zinda hoti...

Vidya: tumlogo ne kabhi Abhijeet ke dil mein jhaankne ki koshish ki?...nahin...kyunki tumlogo ko sirf Anjali se pyar tha...isi wajah se tumlogo ko Abhijeet hi galat dikhta hain...kya uska koi majboori nahin ho sakta jis wajah se use Pooja se shadi padna Anjali ko thukdake..aur woh aaj is halaat mein hain sirf tumhare wajah se...tumne hi to bulaye the na use?...us sunsan gali mein?...phone karke?...woh tumhe bachane aaya tha...aur tumne use hi maut ke ghar bhej diya?...chee!...

She left with angry steps...Daya went to his room and sat on his bed with a half lying position...he closed his eyes...and sunk in the memory lane...

_ Though Daya had transferred Abhijeet's every property and his business in his brother's name...Abhijeet was not angry with him...as Daya had told him that Daksh had blackmailed him to do so by kidnapping one of his friend...Abhijeet beleived him as he did not know what was the relation between Daya and Daksh... _

_Abhijeet was sitting in his new yet temporary house...when he received a call from an anonymous caller who said..._

_Caller: hello kya main ex business man mr. Abhijeet Srivastav se baat kar raha hu?..._

_Abhijeet(confused): jee haan...aap kaun?..._

_Caller: jaan pehchaan karne mein waqt barbaad karne mein kya faida?...ek zaroori baat karne ke liye phone kiya tha main...sunoge?..._

_Abhijeet: haan bolo..._

_Caller: tumhara best friend...nahin tumhara zindagi ka ek lauta rishta...tumhara Daya...(Abhijeet shivered hearing the name)...mere kabze mein hain...agar use zinda dekhna chahte ho to us sunsan lane mein aajao...aur haan...akela aana...agar kisiko saath laya ya koi bhi hoshiyari karne ke koshish kiya to Daya ke laash tumhare hi ghar pe milega tumhe..._

_Abhijeet(screamed): NAHINNNNNNN!...nahin tum mere Daya ko kuch mat karna...main...main aa raha hu...aa raha hu main tumhare pass..._

_Caller: good...aajao...intezaar kar raha hu main..._

_He disconnected the call,removed the piece of cloth tied around the mobile and smiled...Daksh said..._

_Daksh: wah! Daya wah!...kya acting kiya tumne!...ab Abhijeet ka bhi wahin haal karenge hum...jo ek saal pehle Pooja ka kiya tha..._

_Abhijeet arrived in the lane with half an hour...Daksh and Daya were waiting in their car...as soon as Abhijeet arrived there Daksh made a phone call to someome and said..._

_Daksh: haan woh aa gaya hain...tumlog action start karo..._

_Two men arrived to Abhijeet...Abhijeet looked at them with suspicious gaze and asked..._

_Abhijeet: Daya kahan hain?...kahan hain Daya?..._

_First Goon: tujhe Daya chahiye na?...(Abhijeet nodded)...to yeh le?..._

_He gave a strong punch on his face...Abhijeet fell down...The goon said..._

_Goon: agar tujhe Daya ka jaan pyaari hain to tujhe chup chap yeh maar khana padega...manzoor hain?...  
_

_Abhijeet gave a silent nod though wincing in pain...both the goons started to beat him ruthlessly with their hands and weapons...Daksh and Daya were seeing it from distance...a cruel smile was playing on Daksh's lips but Daya was silent...he was feeing bad for Abhijeet...suddenly..._

_After seeing almost half an hour of brutal beating,the brothers got down from the car...Daksh went before lying injured Abhijeet and bursted out in loud laugh...the beaters picked up Abhijeet by holding his arms...Daya too joined his brother the next moment...Abhijeet was hell shocked...a shocked whisper came ov from his mouth as...  
_

_Abhijeet: Daya!..._

_Daksh(with a smirk): haan Daya...Daya Shetty...mera bhai...(Abhijeet was hell shocked)...kyun jhatka laga?...jab dusro ko dhokha dete ho tab yeh nahin sochte ki jab khudke saath dhokha hoga tab kaisa lagega?..._

_Abhijeet: dhokha?...maine tumlogo ko dhokha diya?...kya dhokha?..._

_Daksh: hume nahin...humari ladli behen ko jiske saath tumhare sagai hui thi...aur shadi ke din jise chodke Pooja se shadi kiya tha...yaad aaya kuch?...Ab jiske saaza tumhe milnewala hain...  
_

_He took out his gun and shot him thrice..._

Daya opened his eyes with a jerk and whispered...

Daya: kya sach mein Abhijeet ka koi majboori tha?...kya sach mein humne koi galat faisla liya?...kya yeh bewaafai sach mein mere zindagi ka sabse badi galti saabit hoga?...

Next moment Abhijeet opened his eyes with jerk...he too was thinking all these during his operation...he shouted...

Abhijeet: BEWAAFA HO TUM DAYA!...BEWAAFA!...

Next moment,he closed his eyes...the main surgeon screamed...

Main surgeon: oh my god!...the patient is sinking!...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

_**aakhir kya hua tha Abhijeet-Anjali ke shadi ke din?...kya Abhijeet bewaafa tha?...Daya kya karega ab?...aur Abhijeet ka kya hoga?...**_

* * *

aaplogo ko yeh story pasand nahin aa raha haina na?...thik hain...next chapter will be the last...

next chapter will be after 65 reviews...

Only 4 reviews have remained to complete 185 reviews in Humrahi...kahan ho mere guest reviewers?...

* * *

please read and review

Thanks to all reviewers...missed Aaira,Gautam1,Duoangelparii...etc...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita


	3. Chapter 3

Daya was standing near the drinks counter sipping his soft drinks...his mind was not towards the enjoyableparty which he was attending and which is held in his house...suddenly he jerked back in present hearing his brother's voice as...

Daksh: and the main reason behind this success is Daya...my brother...

Seeing every gazes being turned at him,he gave a smile...but he himself felt that it was not a happy smile...at least not the smile reflecting internal happiness...

Actually he was feeling suffocating...he knew that though his operation was successful,Abhijeet's condition was still critical...he had got this information from one of his trusted source in hospital...he looked towards the orange coloured drinks of his glass...Abhijeet's face appered in the glass...Daya looked at the face with stunned gaze...slowly the face disappeared and another face appeared in his glass...Anjali's face...

Daya went to Daksh and said in painful tone...

Daya: bhaiya...mere sar mein bohot dard ho raha hain...lagta hain dard se phat jayega...bhaiya main kamre mein jaun?...

Daksh(in hard tone): haan jaao...

Daya turned to go but stopped with a firm tone from Daksh as...

Daksh: Daya mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hain ki tumhe us Abhijeet ke liye fiqr ho raha hain...

Daya(with a fake smile): arey kya bhaiya?...main aur Abhijeet ke liye fiqr?...pagal hain aap?...mujhe bas sar dard ho raha hain...main thoda rest karna chahta hun...jaun?...

Daksh starred at him for sometimes and nodded...Daya left in rapid steps...

* * *

Daya entered the room and sat on the bed with his back attached at headrest...he closed his eyes and sighed...a series of memories appeared before his eyes...

_He entered his sister's room...Anjali was sitting on her bed...totally sunk in a photo held in hands...Daya peeped into the photo from behind and saw that it was the photo of a chocolate complexioned handsome youth...he said..._

_Daya: wah!...wah!...Anjali tu yahan chup chupke rasleela chala rahi hain aur hume kuch khabar hi nahin..._

_Anjali looked up towards him with a jerk and next moment,tried to hide the photo with..._

_Anjali: arey bhai tum kab aaye?..._

_Daya snatched the photo from her...looked at it with..._

_Daya: tab hi...jab yeh ladka tere dil aur dimag mein ghum raha tha...kaun hain yeh?..._

_Anjali(in shy tone while blushing): Abhijeet...humare college ki sabse handsome ladka...sabka dream boy...physics honours mein 2nd year ke first class first..._

_Daya: wah!...ek dum jewel ladka...tere pasand to la jawab hain...hume nazz hain humare behna ke pasand pe...par ek baat bata...woh janta haina ki tu uspe marti hain?..._

_Anjali nodded in no...Daya said in surprised tone..._

_Daya: Anjali tu kis cheez ke liye intezaar kar rahi hain...jaa use bol de apme dil ki baat...  
_

_Anjali: bhai Abhijeet mere friend hain...mujhe dar lag raha hain ki agar main yeh sab use bol du to kahin humare dosti mein iska asar na pad jaye...kahin woh mujhe reject na kar de...  
_

_Daya: arey koi pagal hi hain jo tujhe reject kar dega...lakhon mein ek hain mere behen...tu bas jhatak se izhaar kar de usse...phir dekhna..._

_Anjali: bhai tum nahin jante...college ke 90% ladkiyan uspe fida hain...college ke ladkiyon ka heart throb hain Abhijeet...aur phir..._

_Daya: aur phir kya?..._

_Anjali: Abhijeet ka latest crush hain humare college ki Rose Queen Pooja hain..._

_Daya: arey woh to crush hain...pyar nahin...tu befikar reh...achcha sun agle hapte tera college dance haina?...us din tu Abhijeet ko propose kar de..._

_After one week..._

_at night after college dance..._

_Anjali was sitting on her bed...looking slightly depressed...Daya enteredthe room and sat beside her with...  
_

_Daya:(excitedly): Anjali tu Abhijeet ko bata di?..._

_Anjali nodded in no with teary eyes...Daya noticed her teary eyes and said in shocked tone..._

_Daya: Anjali,tu ro kyun rahi hain?...Abhijeet ne kuch ulta sidha kuch keh diya kya tujhe?..._

_Anjali began to sob bitterly with a pain and teary whisper as..._

_Anjali: bhai...aaj Abhijeet Pooja ko poore college ke samne propose kar diya hain!...  
_

_Daya(shocked): kya?...dekh Anjali tu udas mat ho...achcha yeh bata Pooja ne kya kaha?..._

_Anjali: usne Abhijeet se kuch dino ka waqt mang liya hain...as she is not ready for such relation now..._

_Daya: yeh hi sahi mauka hain Anjali...tu Abhijeet ko immediately propose kar de Anjali...dekh waqt barbaad mat kar...kal main USA ke liye nikal raha hu...par tu zaroor Abhijeet ko propose karna...please..._

_Anjali wiped her tears and said..._

_Anjali: bhai...main tumse promise karti hun ki main zaroor Abhijeet se apne dil ki baat izhaar karungi...tum bas maan lagake padhai karna wahan...all the best bhai..._

_Daya(with a smile): thank you and best of luck to you too..._

Daya opened his eyes with a jerk and asked to himself...

Daya: kya sach mein Anjali ne Abhijeet ko propose kar payi thi?...ya phir...ya phir humne bohot badi galti kar diya?...kya Abhijeet ko pata tha ki Anjali use chahti hain?...Mujhe iska jawab pata lagana hoga...par kaise pata lagau?...haan Abhijeet se hi puchna padega...par woh to...par kuch to karna hi padega...Abhijeet se hi puchna padega...aur koi chara nahin hain...

He rushed downstairs towards the hall where the party was still going on...seeing him rushing towards the main door,Daksh called him from behind...

Daksh: ruk jaoDaya...kahan jaa rahe ho?...

Daya(in firm tone): Abhijeet ke pass...

Daksh(in shock): kya?...(inanger)...tum pagal ho gaye ho kya?...tum uske pass jaoge jisne humare behen ko...

Daya(cut him): main apne ek sawal ka jawab dhundne jaa raha hun...Abhijeet kya sach mein bewaafa hain ya humne ek begunah ko saza diya hain?...kyun ki itne dino se Abhijeet ko maine jitna jana hain...mujhe nahin lagta hain ki woh bewaafa ho sakta hain...mujhe lagta hain ki hume koi galat faimi hua hain...

Daksh: wah! Daya wah!...tumhe lagta ki hume galat faimi hua hain yani ki hum galat hain...haina?...aaj hum tunhare liye paraye ho gaye aur Abhijeet apna...haina?...

Daya: nahin bhaiya...mujhe bas sachchai ka pata lagwana hain...

Daksh(sarastically): ohho!...to ab tumhe us bewaafa aur dhokhebaaz Abhijeet se puchke sachchai pata lagana hain?...Anjali ke suicide note padke bhi tumhe yakeen nahin hua?...

Daya: nahin bhaiya...aisa nahin hain...par rai dene se pehle dono taraf ke baat sunna bhi zaroorat hota hain...mat bhuliye...

Daksh: achcha!...to ek baat kaan kholke sun lo...agar tum aaj Abhijeet se milnd gaye to kabhi yahan is ghar mein wapas aane ke zaroorat nahin hain...

Daya looked towards him with jerk...

END OF THE CHAPTER...

* * *

**to kya faisla hoga Daya ka?...kya woh Daksh ko thukdake sachchai pata lagane jayega?...aakhir kya hua tha Abhijeet aur Anjali ke college life mein?...aur aakhir is kahani mein bewaafa kaun hain? Abhijeet ya Daya?...stay tuned to know...  
**

* * *

extremely sorry for being unable to made it the last chapter...Next will be the last...pakka promise...

Meri late updates ke wajah hain technical fautlts...achanak kal raat mere mobile se meri fanfiction account logout ho gaya tha...aur jab bhi log in karne ke koshish karti thi tab hi failed dikha raha tha...just think agar phir kabhi log in na kar pata to!...sastawala jiophone haina!...problem hota hain...

Next will be after 100 reviews...

* * *

please read and review...

Thanks to each and every reviewers...

With love and regards...

Yours Nikita...


	4. Chapter 4

Daya looked towards Daksh for sometimes in fixed gaze and then said in firm tone...

Daya: theek hain bhaiya...mujhe chahe aapke saath chodna pade to seh lunga...par mujhe sachchai ka saath chodna manjoor nahin hain...

He left the house in firm steps leaving a stunned Daksh behind him who still could not believe that Daya,his own brother left him for the sake of an outsider like Abhijeet...he still could not realise that the guy,for whom their sister had committed suicide,was more closer to Daya than him...

Meanwhile Daya sat into his car and ignited it...he starred towards the passenger seat and a drop of tear fell down from his eyes remembering some lovely lines...

_**Arey Daya jab tu is quallis ke driving seat pe baithega na yaar...to passenger seat pe main hi baithunga sirf...  
**_

_**Reserve kar liya hain yeh passenger seat maine...**_

_**Yeh le yaar...yeh gadi mere taraf se tera birthday gift hain...arey business tycoonAbhijeet Srivastav ke bestie hain yaar...itna to banta hi haina?...**_

_**Oh mister! Yeh gadi sirf tera nahin hain...mera bhi hain...yeh humara gadi hain...**_

Daya once wiped away his tears and drove away towards hospital in great speed...some lovely moments were flashing in front of eyes repeately...

_**Tu mere life ke ek laute rishta hain yaar...**_

_**Tu na kabhi mujhe chodke mat jana...**_

_**Bhai hain tu mera yaar!...**_

Suddenly he stopped the car with a jerk as he could see one of known lady was standing beside the road and waving her hands towards him,signalling him to stop...She was Parinita,Abhijeet's aunt...she was out of station since a month...

He could drive away swiftly without applying brakes...but his feet,in an automatic reflex,applied the brakes and he peeped out with...

Daya: arey aunty...aap yahan kyun khadi hain?...

Parinita: Daya beta...tu ne suna Abhijeet ke saath kya hua hain?...beta woh hospital mein admit hain...

Daya did not dare to break all the truth about his deeds in front of this old lady who loved him equally of Abhijeet...he was ashamed to do so...so he said in innocent tone while pretended to be shocked...

Daya: kya?...kab hua yeh sab?...main to aaj hi Pune se lauta hun...conference attend karne gaya tha wahan main...tab se hi phone laga raha hun par pata nahin phone switch off karke rakha tha...ghar gaya tha to ghar locked mila...kaunse hospital mein hain woh?...

Parinita: main wahin jaa rahi hun beta...tum mujhe wahan tak chod doge please?...meri gadi kharab ho gaya hain...driver gaya hain mechanic lane...par pata nahin kab aayega...tum mujhe chod doge please?...

Daya(with smile): haan haan kyun nahin?...aaiye na...

She was about to open the passenger side door when Daya stopped her hurriedly with...

Daya: nahin aunty aap peeche baithiye...yahan nahin...

Parinita looked towards him and got into the backseat with a sweet smile struck over lips...

* * *

Abhijeet was lying on his bed with an oxygen mask attached over his face...various drips were attached along with his hand...and various machines were surrounding his bed...

He was taking deep breathes inspite of the presence of the oxygen mask...he in semi conscious stage due to the medicine effects and weakness due to heavy blood loss...

He was going through the journey of his whole life of twenty nine years...some sweet moments...some salty moments...some relations of trust...some relations of friendship...some relations of hatred...and some relations of...of...of...unfaithfulness...

_**Yeh Daya hain...Daya Shetty...mere bhai...**_

_**Tumhare wajah se humare behen ne apne jaan de di thi...**_

_**Humne tumhare bewakoof banaya hain...**_

_**Aaj humara badla pura hua...BADLA...**_

He opened his eyes with a great jerk and with a loud scream as...

Abhijeet: DAYAAAA...tum bewaafa ho...main tumhe kabhi maaf nahin karunga...maine tumhe vishwas kiya aur tumne mujhe dhokha diya hain...tum bewaafa ho...

The doctor rushed towards his room as he was informed about Abhijeet's scream from a wardboy...he entered his room and found him trying to sit up...he immediately rushed to him and attached his oxygen mask again as Abhijeet had put it off...he heard that Abhijeet was still whispering...

Abhijeet: tum bewaafa ho Daya...tum bewaafa ho...main tumhe kabhi maaf nahin karunga...kabhi nahin...

The doctor wrapped him securely and made him lay back on his bed...then he checked his heartrate and found it extremely low...he shouted in tension...

Doctor: sister...operation theatre ready karo...patient ke halat bohot kharab hain aur condition detoriate kar raha hain...come on!...hurry up...

* * *

Daya and Parinita was coming to the hospital when Parinita said with a sigh...

Parinita: bechara Abhi!...zindagi mein kabhi use khushiyan nahin mila...tum use sirf hasta bolta dekhe ho na?...

Daya: haan aunty...main to use humesha se hi hasmukh dekha hun...kyun uske life mein koi pareshani hain kya?...

Parinita: pareshani nahin...guilt hain beta...woh ek hi guilt mein ghut ghutke jeeta aaya hain humesha se...

Daya: guilt?...kaisa guilt aunty?...

Parinita: actually Abhijeet ke best friend Anjali ne ek din achanak suicide kar li...iske kuch din baad Abhijeet ko pata chala ki Anjali ko usse pyar tha...par usne kabhi izhar hi nahin ki...Abhijeet ko yeh janke bohot bada sadma laga ki Anajali usse pyar karti thi...Pooja ne tab bohot saath diya uska...magar phir bhi Abhijeet ko psycological consultancy dena pada...do saal tak use psycologist ke under rehke treatment karwana pada...phir jake woh thoda stable hua...magar aaj tak woh is guilt se azaad nahin ho paya...

Daya's hands froze on the steering wheel hearing the bitter truth...Anjali had never proposed Abhijeet!...but then also Abhijeet mourned over her death?...a mixed feeling of guilt and shame conquered his heart and he felt too angry over himself...

Abhijeet,the most loving and caring person he had ever met in his life...he used to beleive him more than anything or anybody around him...Daya's eyes filled with tears as he remembered the lines spoken by Abhijeet when he had got injured while saving Daya from a bomb blast...

_Daya was driving the car and Abhijeet was usually in the passenger seat...Daya's plan was ready to kill Abhijeet that day...he had fitted a small time bomb under the car..._

_His plan was that he himself would get down from the car pretending a fault in the car and would leave for the search of a mechanic...but the series of incidents did not follow the plan..._

_While driving,Daya got a call from the secratary of any business tycoon who wanted Daya to join in his company...while arguing with him,Daya did not notice the time and the time of the blast came too close...at that moment,Abhijeet got a call from someone who informed him about the presence of bomb in the car...Abhijeet,without wasting a second,pushed Daya out of the car and he himself too jumped out...next moment the bomb exploded resulting a major injury to him..._

_Daya and Abhijeet both were admitted in hospital...After getting discharge,one day Daya had asked the reason for which Abhijeet saved him...then Abhijeet had said..._

_Abhijeet: **arey yaar Daya...zindagi mein agar doston ke madad nahin kiye to yeh zindagi hain kis kaam ki...we should be ready to die for our friends...**_

Some tears fell down from Daya's eyes as he turndd the car towards hospital...he whispered painfully...

Daya: maine dost hone ka sabse bada farz nibhaya hain yaar Abhijeet...sabse bada...tumhe us baat ke saza deke jo tumne kiya hi nahin yaar...ho sake to mujhe maaf kar dena yaar...par mujhe itna bada saza mat dena...mujhe chodke mat jaana...maine apne bhai ko chodke tere pass wapas aaya hun yaar...

He parked the car in the parking slot of the hospital and rushed into the hospital with Parinita...

* * *

Meanwhile in Operation Theatre,the doctors were pumping Abhijeet's heart with their full force to restart the beating of the heart...but they failed miserably...Abhijeet did not respond in the treatment...the main surgeous began to ruffle his hairs with an excited...

Main surgeoun: oh come on!...keep breathing...keep breathing...

Daya entered the hospital and asked in the reception...

Daya: excuse me...where is Mr. Abhijeet Srivastav admitted?...I mean in which ward?

The doctors stop pumping and the main surgeoun ordered...

Main surgeon: nurse shocker machine...quick...

The nurse brought the shocker machine and connected it with electricity...the main surgeon went towards Abhijeet with the machine in his hand...

Daya and Parinita was climbing upstairs rapidly towards 2nd floor...

The main surgeon applied electric shock first time...Abhijeet did not respond...

Daya and Parinita had reached the 1st first floor...

The main surgeon applied electric shock second time...Abhijeet still did not sespond...

Daya and Parinita was climbing upstairs rapidly...now with mose speed...

The main surgeon applied electric shock third time...Abhijeet did not respond even now also...

Daya and Parinita reached the 2nd floor...their steps were really long as both of they were scared that something bad was coming in their way...They finally reached at the door of the Opearation Theatre and saw the door was open and the main surgeon was leaving the Operation Theatre...They peeped inside and saw...and saw...

A nurse was covering Abhijeet's face with the white bedsheet...

Daya become spell bound seeing that...a thud sound from his side brought back his senses...he saw that Parinita was lying on the floor...unconscious...

He did not pick her up but slowly entered the Operation Theatre...the attendants objected very much but he did not listen...he just went to Abhijeet's body and touched him with a whisper...

Daya: tu to mujhse bhi bada bewaafa nikla yaar...

Then he bursted into tears...he had left his own brother to return to Abhijeet...but Abhijeet left him forever...he had lost his both brothers...perhaps it was the punishment for his unfaithfulness...

THE END

* * *

I HAD NOT REUPDATED THE 3RD CHAPTER...BUT HAD POSTED THE 4TH CHAPTER...BUT IT HAD SOME TECHNICAL ERROR SO IT HAD NOT SHOWN...AND IT WAS BEEN AUTOMATICALLY DELETED FROM DOCUMENT MANAGER...SO I HAD TO RE TYPE THE 4TH CHAPTER I.E. DOUBLE LABOUR...

XYZ: criticize karna bohot asaan hota hain par cause janna nahin...

Adi lover: SPECIAL THANKS to you...I am grateful to you for your trust on me...I am too an Abhijeet lover like to you...

Shikhadi: SPECIAL THANKS to you too...I am grateful to you for understanding my problem...

**I HAD NOT DREAMT OFF THAT YOU ALL WILL MISUNDERSTAND ME THIS WAY...I AM DISAPPOINTED... **

**ONLY 8 REVIEWS HAD REMAINED TO COMPLETE 90 REVIEWS IN A DROP OF FRIEMDSHIP...THAT IS MY DREAMPROJECT...I NEED YOUR SUPPORT TO CONTINUE TO WRITE ON THIS SENSITIVE ISSUE...**

* * *

Please read and review...

Thanks to each and every reviewers...

With love and regards...

Your Nikita


End file.
